Saving Snakes
by CassieJo.10
Summary: Harry suddenly shows up in Diagon Alley and meets some people that change his life. They take him and open a new path for him. What will he do? This will be slash. It will have child abuse and a darker Harry. Dumble bashing. T for now but will go up to M. This is a crappy summary, but the story is decent, I swear!
1. The new start

**Author's notes: This work will include things that people will not be comfortable with. This includes mentions of rape and child abuse. I will put warnings in the specific areas where the child abuse will be detailed (I will mention but not detail the rape) so that people can skip over these areas. Eventually this will probably go up to an M rating, but that will be mainly for when Harry is older and in a relationship. This will be slash ~ yaoi ~ m/m.**

A small boy rushed through the deserted street; his rapid breath visible in the cold December air. A tiny hand holding his too thin arm that felt like it was in pieces. Bruises cover his small body as blood ran down several small cuts and gashes.

A warm glow shown out onto the mostly dark street from a shop with a large sign reading 'The Leaky Cauldron". Large emerald green eyes peeked into the window. The boy's empty stomach made itself known at the abundant amounts of leftover food that decorated many plates. The next thing that attracted his attention was the blazing fire in the fireplace. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and was flooded with the noise from inside.

He moved like a shadow along the wall until he got to the fire. His frozen hands immediately attracted to the blaze and the warmth it provided. Keen green eyes glanced around and spotted some odd people heading to a back room. The curiosity that he thought was long since beaten out of him came roaring to the front of his being.

The boy moved silently again as he followed the cloaked people. He stifled an astonished gasp as they drew out a stick and caused the wall to open. He decided that since he already didn't know where he was, he might as well follow. As he stepped through the wall he was surprised that the street was still fairly busy for being so late at night.

Small feet carried him along the street as bright eyes gazed in marvel at the surrounding area. He was so focused on what was around him that he didn't see the larger boy in front of him until he bumped into him. This jostled his arm and he jumped back with a hiss as he began apologizing profusely. His hand started holding his arm again as if just remembering how much it hurt.

The silver eyes of Draco Malfoy regarded the smaller boy in front of him. He seemed to be only five or six years old as compared to Draco's eight years. His mind wandered back to when he asked his parents if he could have a younger sibling. This led to him finding out that his mother had been cursed while she was pregnant and lost the child but also made it so that she would never be able to have any more children.

The boy in front of him brought out a new protective feeling in Draco. "Are your parents around here?" Draco asked the smaller child. He got a small shake of the dark hair covered head. "Where are they?"

"They're dead," a raspy voice chocked out. It sounded like the boy hadn't talked in a while. A sudden grumble sounded between them and the dark haired boy ducked his head.

"Come with me," Draco said, leaving no room for argument as he grabbed one of the boy's hands. A hiss sounded from pale pink lips. Draco looked back at the boy and saw him grimacing in pain. Gently, Draco let go of his hand and just put and arm around shoulders that were too thin.

They walked towards where Draco had last seen his parents and uncle. As they walked along the street, Draco could feel the smaller boy limping slightly.

"What's your name? I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm eight years old."

"My name's Freak. I'm eight years old too. At least, I think I am. I'm the same age as Dudley," the smaller boy said.

Draco frowned at that name but said nothing. He would mention it to his father though. He would know what to do. Suddenly, up ahead, Draco saw two familiar flashes of platinum blonde hair and the shine off of greasy black hair.

"There they are, my father, mother, and uncle. They will be able to get you some food."

A look of horror entered the small boy's eyes, "No, please, I don't need to eat. I ate two days again. I got two WHOLE pieces of good bread AND an apple!"

Draco was horrified. No words could come out his mouth. He turned his eyes to his father who had by now caught sight of the two boys.

Lucius Malfoy was very curious about the small child next to his son. The boy was wearing clothes much too large for both his thin frame and for the weather. He unclasped his cloak and strode forward to both boys. Going down to one knee in front of the dark haired boy, he wrapped the cloak around the child's body. Emerald eyes widened at the action and made a move to protest but he was cut off when Lucius turned toward his son.

"Draco, who is your friend here, and why is he not wearing proper clothing?"

Surprisingly, Draco looked uncomfortable. He leaned forward to whisper into his father's ear, "He said his name is Freak and I just found him walking around the street."

Lucius' famous mask almost broke when he heard the boy's name. Grey eyes traveled back to the other child. Lucius brought his hand up to the boy's face and ignored the slight flinch that he made.

His eyes traveled from the bright green eyes shining with fear the dark hair atop the boy's. The wind ruffled his hair a little bit and Lucius caught sight of something.

"Dear Merlin, please don't let it be so," the words were said quietly, but the greasy haired man heard them and strode forward to find out what cause his friend to react so.

Just as he got closer to see the green eyes, he saw Lucius' hand move to the boy's forehead and brush the hair away. There on pale flesh, was a jagged lightning bolt.

All three adults present had only six words on their mind, "What happened to you, Harry Potter?"

**Author's notes:**

**Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I've been reading a crap ton lately and thought it would be fun if I put my own spin on it. Tell me who you think Harry should end up with. It will be a male. Also let me know who you would like bashed. Dumbledore for sure is going to be bashed, but I'm not sure who else.**

**Love ya lots,**

**CassieJo**

**P.S. don't tell my Prince of Tennis readers that I was here. ;)**


	2. A new home

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter. It's pretty short, but that's because where I ended it seemed like a really good place to end it. I have already finished chapter 3 (which more than makes up for this one) but I want some reviews on this one first, so that I know if I am going in the right direction with this. Also, I need to know if people want Harry to go to Hogwarts or not. Originally, I was going to create a new school, but so far it seems like most want him to stay at Hogwarts. So let me know in your review.**

Draco saw a weird look enter all of the adults' eyes but decided to ignore it in favor of his question. His parents had always given him the things that he wanted and he hoped that it would be the same this time. Even if this time what he wanted was not a thing but a person.

Gathering his courage he decided to ask, "Father, he said that his parents are dead," at this the adults flinched, "can he become my little brother?"

Green eyes became huge with wonder, 'He wants to be my family. I've never had a brother before.'

"Draco, this boy has a place to live already. I bet that he just dressed up this way to get attention," sneered the greasy hair man. Severus Snape was simply refusing to believe that the child of his ex-enemy was being poorly treated. It did not matter that the green eyes looking up at him started to fill with tears at that remark.

"Draco, the dark man is right. I need to get back home by morning or else."

Lucius caught the scared look in the child's eyes and was almost afraid to ask what he meant by that. However, Lucius was a Malfoy and they were not afraid, "Child, what do you mean by that?"

The boy looked a little unsure of if he should answer or not but decided that these people hadn't hurt him so far, "Uncle only told me to get lost for the night but that I had better be there by breakfast time or else I'd be in my closet for a week again."

Lucius almost felt his heart break at that statement. Contrary to what he showed most people, he did have a heart and he had a certain soft spot for children. "Well, if you don't have to be back before morning, why don't you spend the night with us? I'm sure that Draco would love to have you spend the night."

Silver eyes started sparkling, "Oh, yes, we can stay up late, talk about spells, and eat chocolate. It shall be fun!"

The boy's head tilted in confusion, "Spells?"

Now Draco was confused, "Yes, spells, for magic you know."

"Magic doesn't exist. It is like freaks. It is abnormal and doesn't deserve to exist or be believed in."

At this, even Snape paled more than normal as understanding washed through him. Memories of a horse-like girl calling his best friend a freak and abnormal rushed forward.

Severus fell to his knees in front of the child, "Harry, magic does exist. You will be able to do it. Both of your parents were able to do it. They were both very strong."

Tears started to glimmer in the boy's eyes, "Harry? Why do you call me that? And my parents were drunks that died in a car accident."

The blonde woman, who up until now had simply listened to the conversation flowing around her in silence, spoke up, "Perhaps this is not the best place to speak of these things. I did put up a privacy shield, but it would still be better if we moved this back to the manor. I'm sure that there is someone there that would like to hear all of this too."

"Yes, dear, you are right. Come, Harry, we shall show you to our home. We will explain more there," Lucius said the dark haired boy.

Severus stood up and leaned down to grab Harry who flinched away to hide behind Draco.

Draco had picked up on the name, "Harry, it's alright. Uncle Sev is just going to hold you so we can apparate home."

A small nod of dark hair showed that he understood and stepped back around and closer to the man called 'Uncle Sev'. Long arms wrapped around the thin body and lifted Harry with ease.

Suddenly, a sucking squeezing sensation surrounded his body, sort of like what happened when he found himself in the street by the Leaky Cauldron. He then found himself in front of a huge, beautiful, white mansion. Severus set Harry sown on the ground.

Draco stepped up next to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Welcome home." A warm sensation filled Harry's chest at those two words.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so the story is still going to be slow next chapter too, but it has a smidge of important, albeit cliché, information. Also, I'm a review whore, it helps me write faster, plus I like including what the reading want to read (i.e. what school he should go to).**


	3. Master?

**Author's note:**

**="parseltongue"=**

**Hello again everyone! Okay, please excuse any grammar mistakes. I wrote this near the end of my 18 hour shift. Thankfully, part of it was an overnight so not much to do. This chapter is pretty slow. Honestly, like nothing happens, but I felt that these things needed to happen, no matter how cliché. AGAIN, please let me know if you want Harry in Hogwarts or a new school (would be one with more magical creatures).**

The group walked into the mansion and Harry's eyes roamed around the entry taking in the grandeur of the home. As he looked at the Malfoy's in their home he knew that they belonged here. But when he glanced down at his own clothes he blushed when he saw how out of place he was.

A tiny _POP_ to his left caused him to jump. He saw a small creature with clothes much like his own, standing before him.

A squeaky voice sounded, "Would Master like Dobby to take yous coats?"

The similarity between himself and this creature made Harry uneasy, 'Do they want to be my Master too? Are they going to end up like Uncle?' His fear caused him to start to tremble slightly. A slightly larger warm hand took his and squeezed slightly. Harry looked over and saw Draco smile at him.

Taking courage from that smile, Harry handed over the cloak that older blonde man had given him.

"Forgive me for my earlier manners, Harry. My name is Lucius Malfoy. Draco is my son," the blonde said to him. "The dark haired man to my left is Severus Snape. And this lovely creature," he said as he gestured to the beautiful woman, "is Narcissa, my wife and Draco's mother."

"It is nice to meet you all," the dark haired boy said to them, "but I still don't understand why you call me Harry."

This time it was Severus that answered, "That is because your name is Harry Potter, son of James Potter, a wizard, and Lily Evans, a witch. They were killed in a war almost seven years ago."

"Sweetie, why don't you know your name? Surely you are called it in school," Narcissa asked kindly.

"No, freaks are not allowed in schools. But I have to do Dudley's homework so I still learn stuff and the teachers even said that the homework he turns in is top of the line," Harry said the last part proudly.

Narssica smiled down sadly at the boy, "I'm sure that you are very smart. I bet that when you start taking classes with Draco you will give him a run for his money."

Silver and green eyes brightened at that, "Really Mother! He gets to stay?! Hey, Harry, come up and see my," he paused, "our… room." With that Draco pulled the smaller boy along behind him until a loud grumble sounded.

Harry looked down and blushed. Lucius spoke up, "Perhaps you boys can go and see the room after some food. Dobby," _POP_, "can we get some chicken noodle soup and some hot chocolate."

A short time later Dobby reappeared and they all ate some food. Harry ate the least, but after what they had learned so far, and the boy's slight figure, they had figured that that would probably happen.

Severus spoke up, "Now you boys may go up to your room. Please don't be too loud."

Draco stood up quickly and bade goodbye to his parents and uncle before turning to leave. "Thank you very much for the generous amount of food that you have given to me Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I will be sure to repay you for that." He bowed quickly and left with Draco before the Malfoys could respond.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she looked at the pitiful amount of food that the child had eaten. She turned to her husband, "Lucius, we must do something for that child. He barely ate anything but still thanked us for a GENEROUS amount of food."

Lucius put his arms around his wife, "I agree, love." Then, Lucius turned towards the darkened corner of the room, "Master, what do you think of the boy. I think that he could be swayed to our side."

A slightly hunched figure stepped out of the shadows, "I believe you are right Luciusss. We ssshall need to know more though. I have ssssent Nagini to check up on the boysss and sssee if they talk about anything important."

~ Upstairs~

"Hey, look at this Harry," Draco pulled Harry over to a huge poster of a bunch of people flying around on broomsticks holding weird balls.

"What are they doing?" the curious little boy asked.

"They are a famous quidditch team called the Chudley Cannons. Father said that we were going to see them in a couple weeks. So you will be able to see a real game then."

Harry's heart warmed at that. "I've never been to game before."

"Well, we're going to be brothers, if I have anything to say about it, so you are going to see and get the best of everything. No one messes with a Malfoy."

Amazement crept into Harry's voice, "You really want to be my brother? I thought you were just saying that in the heat of the moment."

Draco's eyes softened, "Nope, I don't want you to be my brother," Harry's face fell before arms wrapped around him, "I _NEED_ you to be my brother. I felt a pull to you as soon as I saw you. There is no other choose. You shall be my little brother and that is that. Now, "he said changing the subject, "time to get you into some different clothes, but first, a bath."

Draco brought his new brother to the huge bathroom attached to his…their room. "Ginseng."

_POP_. "Little Master called for Ginseng. What can Ginseng do for little Master and new littler Master? Ginseng loves to help. What can Ginseng be doing for yous?" Harry started giggling at the tiny creature that talked like it had a sugar high.

"We would like to take a bath, please get the short pool heated and scented for our use."

"Ginseng shall dos that for yous right away. Ginseng shall make bath smell nice." With another small _POP_ Ginseng disappeared.

Draco heaved a sigh, "I swear that I am going to need headache potions every time I deal with him."

Harry giggled a little more, "I thought he was a little bit funny. I thought he was going to vibrate out of his body."

Draco started to take off his clothes and motioned for Harry to do the same. This caused Harry to sober up immediately. He had almost forgotten the pain in his arm for a while but now it returned full force. The knowledge that he would be bare before another, especially someone that was becoming important to him, made him mindful of all of his wounds and scars.

Draco, noticing Harry's hesitation and mistaking it for needing help, moved forward and pulled the far too large pants down slender hips. The bruises on his legs shocked Draco and the sudden movement caused Harry to shrink down to hide himself.

"H-Harry, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, but you need to get undressed before we can get in the water," silver eyes took in every detail of the shaking boy's body. Unbeknownst to either boy a pair of yellow eyes was also taking in the damage to the child's body.

Harry tried to reassure Draco that everything was alright started to take off his shirt but the pain in his right arm tripled as he tried to move it and he whimpered a bit.

"Harry, I'm going to go get my father, he will be able to help you," and then more to himself, "Maybe Master would be a better choice…"

'Oh no, the Malfoy's have a Master too?' Harry silently panicked, but before he could stop Draco, he was already out of the bathroom. Harry sat down on the ground, pulled his knees up, and started rocking.

Suddenly, Harry heard a slight movement against the smooth marble of the bathroom floor. Turning around he saw a large, beautiful, green snake slithering towards him.

="Hhhatcchhling, what isss the matter? Why doesss the ssscent of fear sssurround you now?"= the snake wondered aloud.

="Hello pretty, I'm afraid that they are going to sssee what a freak I am and not want me anymore. I am hhhappy hhhere. I-I don't want to leave."= Tears started to stream down Harry's face. The snake was surprised that the boy could understand and speak to her. The only other speaker that she knew of was her master.

Moving closer to the small human she scented to see if he was afraid of her. Surprisingly, he wasn't, so she moved to curl comfortingly around him until her master got there. She flicked her tongue out to whip away thee tears.

="Sssshhhh, hhhatcchhling, you are sssafe here. No one will hurt you."= A silence settled over them while the snake worked to calm down the child.

Footsteps sounded closer and closer to the bathroom. It seemed that each step had the boy tensing up more and more.

A gasp sounded from four mouths as they saw the little boy being wrapped up by the snake that usually was only affectionate with their Master.

="Nagini, why are you wrapped around the boy?"= a hunched over figure questioned.

Before the snake had a chance to reply the little boy broke out in hurried hisses, ="Oh please, sssir, it'sss not her fault. Ssshe wasss jussst trying to calm me down. Pleasse don't punissshhh her. I'll take it in her placcce."= Here the small boy paused, as if trying to consider the best possible outcome for the snake. He figured that this must be the Master that both Draco and Nagini had referred to "I can pleasure you if that is what you wish," he said in soft spoken English.

With that Harry stood up, with Nagini sliding off his body, and walked up to the hunched figure before going down to his knees and reaching forward with his good left hand.

All of the adults present, including the figured paled and let out small noises of disgust. These movements seemed to be far too natural to the child. No child should even know how to please someone other than giving gifts or being good. For an eight year old child to know what it was to pleasure an adult made them all green in the face.

Before the tiny hand could get anywhere close to the robes, scaly hands enclosed it in a soft grip. "No, child, you do not need to do that. I was only sssurprised that ssshe was coiled around you. Ssshe doesss that for very few. And how isss it that you were able to talk to her?" a raspy voice half asked, half hissed.

"I have always been able to talk to snakes. They help me when I have to do the gardening. Also, my first friend is a snake. She's a pretty black snake. She says she's a basalasalick…no a..a… basilisk, yeah a basilisk. She say that she heard me crying in my cupboard and decided that I would be her hatchling."

A stunned silence rang out through the bathroom before the figure spoke again, "I sssee young one. Well, you are more than welcome to ssstay here if the Malfoy'sss want you to. I ssshall see you again in the future, but for now I must rest. I bid you goodnight, Harry Potter." With that, the figure turned and walked out the bathroom.

Lucius was the first to regain control of his mask, "Harry, we would very much like for you to stay here with us, if that is what you wish."

Tears came to Harry's eyes, "Yes, please, I would like that very much," he said quietly though the emotion in his voice told how much it meant to him.

"Now, Draco told us that you are hurt. Could you please show me your right arm, dear?" Narcissa asked. She ran a diagnostic spell on the child and only years as a healer kept her from coming apart on the child and holding him close to her. She would need to discuss the results with Severus, her husband, and their Master later.

For now she would focus on the more painful injuries, like the broken arm that was amazingly being held in place by the boy's magic alone.

"Episky," Narcissa spoke softly. "Severus, can I please have a third level healing potion."

The potion was quickly handed to Narcissa who had the boy drink it.

"Eww, that's icky," a tiny nose scrunched up making the adults smile.

"Yes, but you feel better don't you," Snape stated.

Now that he thought about it, "Yeah, I do, thank you very much."

Lucius decided that it was getting late, "Okay, then I do believe you boys were going to take a bath. I think that once you are done, you two can get into some pajamas, Harry you can borrow some of Draco's old ones, and then you two can go to bed."

A chorus of "Yes, Father," and "Yes, Sir," rang out.

Both boys headed to the still heated and scented water with Ginseng watching over them.

The three adults walked downstairs into the study. Narcissa headed straight for the brandy that sat in the decanter by the fire. She filled a glass and downed it before refilling it and sitting down on the loveseat across from where the figure was sitting drinking its own glass of brandy.

"My lord, do we know who Harry was left with?" Narcissa asked, the anger and pain barely concealed.

Severus spoke up, "I believe that he was place with his aunt Petunia, Lily's sister. What did you see on the diagnostics?"

**(Mention of rape-not detailed)**

"See for yourselves," she conjured three copies and sent them to the three males.

Three growls sounded moments later, "I'll kill her and her disgusting husband," Severus spat out.

A venomous voice spoke up, "No, death would be mucchhh too lenient. They shall be tortured until they are begging for death and even then they shall not be granted it."

Lucius was taking the news as badly as his wife was. They were already imagining the boy staying with them. Having him as a son along with Draco. He downed two glasses of Brandy before throwing his glass at the fire where it shattered. His wife walked up to him and put her arms around him, offering and taking comfort.

His broken voice asked, "Who in the fuck molests a two year old and then rapes a three year old?!"

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for sticking with me so far! Let me know what you think :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me ideas and helps me write faster! Plus, it lets me know that people really are enjoying my story!**


	4. What Happens Now

**Author's notes:**

**=" parseltongue"=**

**Still slow for now. I have a bunch of things I need to go through before Harry can go to school. Don't forget to let me know if you want Harry to go to Hogwarts or a new school and who you want him to be with!**

** Lucius was taking the news as badly as his wife was. They were already imagining the boy staying with them. Having him as a son along with Draco. He downed two glasses of Brandy before throwing his glass at the fire where it shattered. His wife walked up to him and put her arms around him, offering and taking comfort.

His broken voice asked, "Who in the fuck molests a two year old and then rapes a three year old?!" **

The figure looked at the blonde couple with it blood red eyes. "Lucius, Narcissa, why is this affecting you so? This is Harry Potter we are talking about. He is the enemy," the figure knew the answer, knew also that it could no more harm the child than any of the other adults present, but still felt the need to know how far the Malfoys would be willing to go for the child.

Both blondes were shocked, their hearts were about ready to beat out of their chests as they thought of how to best answer their Lord and Master. They went down to their knees in front of the figure. Lucius was the first to speak, "My Lord Voldemort, we cannot stand to see such a small child being so maliciously mistreated. We also, feel that he would be an asset to our side. He would help in the fight against Dumbledore by bringing the masses to our side."

Narcissa, the whole time her husband was talking, was silent. Finally, when her husband paused, she spoke up, "My Lord, we wish to adopt Harry. To make him part of our family. You know of how once my body was cursed, I became unable to bear children. Since then, I have longed to give Draco a sibling, to give Lucius another child, but have been unable to. I even went so far as to secretly go to a muggle orphanage to see if there were any magical children or even any children that I could connect with," here she paused. Her listeners were shocked into silence by the information that they had received.

Lord Voldemort could sense that there was more to the tale, "Go on."

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief that he was still willing to listen, "With Harry, however, as soon as I saw him, I wanted, no, needed to protect him. I felt the same with him as I do with Draco. I didn't understand what to do about that feeling, but when Draco asked if he could have Harry for a little brother, it clicked, 'This child will be my child. He will bring more love and light to our family.' Please, Master, please allow our family to grow," tears were in her eyes by the time she managed to force herself to look at her Lord.

Lucius spoke up at that, "My Lord, that is how I felt and do feel also. I wish to have that small child become my son."

Red eyes filled with a pleased gleam at that, "Perfect, those are the answers that I wanted to have. I wanted to make sure that you truly did want him as your child and not for power reasons. I also have a ritual that may help me get my body back faster that he could help with if my suspicions are correct but I have some research to do first."

Severus took the pause in his Master's speech to ask a question, "My Lord, what do we do about Dumbledore?"

"For now, we do nothing. Hopefully by the time he figures out that something is not right, Harry Potter will no longer exist. Now then, Lucius, you have some favors to call in as soon as you can. This is not a matter that can be taken slowly."

A pleased smile was on both of the Malfoys' faces, "Yes, my Lord, I will start everything right now," with that he stood up, grabbed one of the copies of Harry's injuries, headed to the floo, and threw some powder in saying, "Fudge residence!" With that, he was gone.

"I am going to go and tuck the boys in. Severus, you are welcome to stay the night if you wish. I'm sure that Lily would like having you watch over her child. Good night my Lord," with that said, Narcissa swept from the room and headed upstairs.

*Upstairs*

In the bathroom both boys were playing in the water of the pool, small toys floating between them. Draco was having a grand time making the smaller boy laugh with his stories of how the toy witch hat and the small toy broomstick were going to have little flying witch hat babies.

Suddenly, the small boy's eyes grew questioning, "Draco," he hesitantly asked, "Where do babies come from?"

"Silly, little brother, they come from St. Mungo's obviously. That's where I came from."

"But what about babies from other countries, or babies from animals, or babies from non-magical people?"

This caused the blonde boy to pause, "Hmm, you're quite right. We'll have to ask father or mother in the morning. Come along now. I do believe that we are plenty clean."

Both boys stood up and grabbed the fluffy towels that were beside the pool. They dried off and moved toward the pajamas that were on a counter nearby. Draco immediately started putting them on only to pause when he saw that Harry wasn't putting his on.

"Harry, why aren't you putting the clothes on?"

Emerald eyes shone with uncertainty, "Freaks do not get to wear clothes to bed."

Molten silver eyes flashed with remembered anger but kept himself under control to not frighten the smaller boy. "Well then, Harry, it's a good thing that neither of us are freaks," he said with a certainty that left no room for doubt.

An adorable smile graced the smaller boy's face as he followed Draco's example of putting the soft pajamas on.

Both children headed back into the bedroom where, once again, a small problem arose when Harry did not head toward the bed but rather the closet.

"Harry, where are you going?"

"I sleep in the closet. The bed is too nice for me."

Draco swallowed and made a mental note to tell his father in the morning, "Well, maybe you used to, but I need someone to sleep in bed with me. I used to sneak into our parents' bed and sleep with them, but with you here, you can sleep with me."

"Do you really need me, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his head, "Okay, I will sleep there for you."

Draco was applauding himself in his head as Harry climbed into the bed and moved over next to Draco. "Goodnight, little brother, sweet dreams," he said placing a little kiss on ebony locks.

A small voice spoke up, "Goodnight….big brother." There was hesitation there, but still the fact that Harry had called him that so soon made Draco smile.

Unbeknownst to either boy, another blonde was smiling just outside the door. She had heard both boys entering the room from the bathroom and had cast an enhancement charm on her ears so she could hear the soft voices.

Narcissa would mention the closet part of the conversation to both her Lord and her husband. She would also make sure that both knew of Draco's wonderful handling of the situation. With those thoughts in mind she moved to her own bedroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day for everyone in their growing family.

**Author's notes:**

**Hello everyone! Please let me know if I made any mistakes or anything that doesn't make sense. Thank you for sticking with me though this. It will be slow going for a while. I need to give everyone a picture of the abuse Harry went through and how he gets through it. There will be romance, but it will be much later from now, however, here are how the votes are right now:**

**Slash:**

**Fred Weasley/Harry/George Weasley -2**

**Draco/Harry-1 (Sorry but I'm not doing this. They are going to be close brothers, but I'm not going to make them lovers. Not this time.)**

**OMC/Harry-3**

**School:**

**Hogwarts-3**

**New School - 2**


	5. Lullaby

**Author's notes: Hello everyone! I just wanted to answer some questions or comments in the reviews that I've been getting.**

**Why can't Harry be with Voldemort?**** –I'm not saying that he can't. I haven't even decided yet. The people that I put up at the bottom of last chapter are just what others have voted for so far. Although I do see Voldemort as being more of an uncle figure. But time will tell.**

**I'm not sure about the slash.**** –I know that not everyone likes slash or m/m but to be honest most of the females on Harry Potter piss me off for unknown reasons (except Hermione and Luna).**

**This might be too drastic for childhood.****—Sad this is, is that some people actually do go through such things. I know that in the books Harry's childhood was more neglect than anything else. But this is an AU.**

**Thank you soooooooooo much for all of the PMs and reviews. It is wonderful to receive all of the support that you guy are giving me! The comments help me get a feel for what you guys are thinking. Plus, this way I can answer any questions that you guys might have. **

** A small voice spoke up, "Goodnight….big brother." There was hesitation there, but still the fact that Harry had called him that so soon made Draco smile.

Unbeknownst to either boy, another blonde was smiling just outside the door. She had heard both boys entering the room from the bathroom and had cast an enhancement charm on her ears so she could hear the soft voices.

Narcissa would mention the closet part of the conversation to both her Lord and her husband. She would also make sure that both knew of Draco's wonderful handling of the situation. With those thoughts in mind she moved to her own bedroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day for everyone in their growing family.**

In the dark of night, small whimpers could be heard coming from a certain room in the family wing of Malfoy Manor. They were not loud at all; they could hardly be heard at all. However, silver eyes flashed open at the sounds. Draco pinpointed the sound as coming from the shaking body next to him.

"Harry, Harry, baby brother. Please open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes," Draco pleaded while gently rubbing Harry's arms.

Slowly, tear filled emeralds opened to see Draco's worried face. Harry sniffled, "I'm sorry for waking you up Draco. I had a bad dream."

Arms wrapped around, making him tense up. Gently, Harry was brought closer to Draco so that his head rested at the junction of Draco's chest and his arm.

A melodius voice floated past Draco's lips as he started singing, _"__Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight  
>With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed<br>Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed  
>Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed<em>

_Lullaby and goodnight, thy mother's delight  
>Bright angels beside my darling abide<br>They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast  
>They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast."<em> (Brahms Lullaby)

Harry's eyes drifted closed while Draco was singing, calming to both the older boy's voice and body warmth. Silver eyes took in the relaxed state of Harry before they too closed for the night.

That is how Severus found them the next morning. He wanted to make sure that Lily's child was settling in alright. No matter what anyone else thought of their relationship, he and Lily were really just best friends. He thought of her like a sister, and like any good older brother, he thought that the man she chose was not good enough for her. Never mind the fact that he could not stand James Potter even before he laid his hands on Lily.

As Severus' eyes roamed over the bed in the dim light of the room, he felt his heart clench. His godson, Draco, seemed to be protectively wrapped around the much smaller frame of Harry. It would have made a wonderful picture, if not for the knowledge that Harry should have been the same size as Draco.

Hatred flared in his ebony eyes. 'Those filthy muggles shall pay. All of them,' Severus promised himself. With that he gently closed the door and headed off to the potions lab that the Malfoy's had set aside for his use. He had some experimental potions to make that would be perfect for some muggle lab rats.

A short time later the door opened again, only this time two blonde heads looked inside. Their hearts swelled at the sight of their two little boys cuddled together. And that is what the two boys were. They were the Malfoy parents' children.

Unlike the previous visitor, the two blondes walked into the room. Suddenly they froze, because peeking over the larger body were two sparkling green eyes. Once the owner of the eyes recognized who was standing in the doorway, he moved to get out of the bed. Only to be stopped by the arms of the boy next to him.

"Stay in bed a little longer. It's too early to get up, you silly boy," came the tired response to Harry's wiggling.

Lucius decided to speak up, "Harry, you are fine where you are. We just wanted to see if you were both awake and to ask you something." Narcissa had told him what she had overheard last night and Lucius did not want Harry moving toward the closet in fear of them.

Narcissa walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge of it on Draco's side. Lucius moved around to the other side and sat next to Harry. By this point Draco had opened his eyes. He sat up, but kept his arms around the smaller boy in his bed.

"Boys, we have something to ask you each of you. Draco," Narcissa said turning to her son, "How would you feel if we added a member to our family?"

Draco caught on right away, "I would love it. Can we really, I've always wanted to have more people here and if I get a sibling it would be even better."

Lucius brought Harry into his arms after prying him from Draco's arms, "Harry James Potter, we would be honored if you would join our family. Would you want to become Draco's brother and Narcissa and my son?"

While Narcissa was talking, Harry became worried, 'I thought I was going to be Draco's little brother. Did they find someone else? Someone more like them?' Harry's worried thought were interrupted when Lucius pulled him into his arms. Then his eyes filled with wonder.

"Are you sure? I mean, would I really get to be a part of your family? But I don't look anything like you, wouldn't people question that? And what about Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley?" the questions spilled forth at a rapid rate from the small boy.

Narcissa was the one to answer, "Yes, Harry we are sure. We are all drawn to you and would love nothing more than to have you become part of our family. We were thinking of doing a blood adoption so that you would look more like us. You would still retain features from your birth parents, but you would also gain some from us. Plus, your dark hair, if it stays, would be explained as coming from me. I'm a Black and most of my family has dark hair."

Lucius spoke up next, "Also don't worry about your old family. They will be taken care of soon enough."

Tears streamed down the small face, "Yes, I would love it so much. I feel so safe here and Draco sang to me and I got to have a bath and…and…and it's so wonderful here!" Harry's face was slightly pink after he realized that he was rambling.

Draco blushed when his father raised an eyebrow at the mention of him singing, but he wasn't ashamed. He had helped his baby brother to calm down and sleep.

Lucius smiled at the two boys, "Well, how about after breakfast we go to Gringotts and do the blood adoption ritual?"

"What's a Gringoat?" a confused voice asked.

The three Malfoy's had to hide their smiles at the cute question, "GringoTTS, is the bank in Diagon Alley run by goblins."

Green eyes widened with wonder, "Goblins are real?!"

"Yes, dear, but that's enough questions for now. Up boys, time to get dressed and then breakfast."

Draco and Harry both popped up from bed and went to the closet. Halfway there, Harry stopped and turned back to the bed and started timidly walking back to the bed.

Both Malfoy parents were wondering what he was doing until the child stopped in front of the Malfoy Lord. He climbed up on Lucius' lap and hugged him. Shocked, Lucius wrapped his arms around the tiny body of Harry. Next Harry went and hugged Narcissa, who played a kiss on the dark locks.

Harry giggled and wiggled out of Narcissa's arm and went after Draco to get dressed. By the time he got there, Draco was dressed and had already picked out Harry's clothes which consisted of a dark blue shirt, black pants, and a black cloak.

Going down to the breakfast hall, the new family of four found two seats already occupied. "Good morning, My Lord, Severus. How were your nights?" Lucius asked as he helped Harry to get into one of the tall chairs.

"I had a good night. I rested and thought of a way to find the muggle family of young Harry," the dark figure said.

"I too had a good night. I woke up early this morning and came up with some gifts for the filthy muggles," Severus mentioned.

"Why do you need to find my family," Harry questioned hesitantly. "The Malfoys said they were going to be my new family."

The hunched figure of Voldemort turned towards the child, "We have some things we need to discuss. Adult to adult, you understand. But we will not be returning you there, child, do not worry."

"Oh, okay then. They live in Number 4, Privet Drive, in Surrey England."

The adults' eyes all widened at that. Severus spoke up, "Harry, how on earth did you manage to arrive in Diagon Alley? The Leaky Cauldron is incredibly far away from Surrey."

Small hands twisted as he answered, "Well, when Uncle told me to get lost and threw me out the house, I wished and wished for some place where I could be warm and safe. Then there was this weird feeling all around me, just like what happened when we came to Malfoy Manor. The next thing I knew, I was on a strange street near that Leaky Cauldron place."

The Malfoys and Severus were stunned. This little boy had done an incredibly difficult piece of magic by accident. Lord Voldemort was the first to recover, "Well, it was a very good thing that you did that Harry. I am very impressed as I'm sure your parents are. Now then, Lucius, when is young Potter going to become young Malfoy?"

"We were going to head there right after breakfast, My Lord."

"Good. Good. I am happy that you are becoming a family, plus it will be good for our side in the long run. After you get back, I would like for you, Narcissa, and Severus to join me in the meeting hall to discuss important matters."

"Yes, my Lord," Lucius replied with accompanying nods from Narcissa and Severus. With that, Voldemort got up from the table and headed to the library to research some more ways to recover his body.

"Alright boys, are you both ready to head to Gringotts?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Yes!" both boys shot up from their chairs. Draco rushed over to the fireplace and Harry looked at him confused.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry questioned.

"Watch this, Harry," Draco threw a weird powder into the flames shouting, "GRINGOTTS!" he stepped into the flames and then he was gone.

"DRACO!" Harry screamed rushing forward.

Strong arms wrapped around him, "Harry, it is okay. This fireplace is attached to the floo network. It is wizard transportation. You try it. I think you'll only understand if you do. Take this powder," Lucius said as he put some powder in the small hand, "and throw it into the flames while saying 'Gringotts.' Step into the flames and then you will appear where Draco did alright?"

Harry nodded and did as Lucius told him. When he came out the other side, he ran into Draco's arms, missing the little creature standing next to Draco.

"What's the matter Harry?" Draco was checking over Harry's body looking for injuries.

"He saw you step into a fireplace and he did not know what was going on," came Narcissa's stern voice as she chided her eldest son.

"I'm so sorry, Harry, I forgot you never really saw a floo before. I am just fine." Draco soothed his brother.

A gravelly voice came from next to them, "Ah, Lord Malfoy, I trust all of the arrangements have been made."

"Yes, they have, Wobblegrook. As to your previous question, we would like Harry to keep all of his other titles, but to have his name appear on all magical documents as a Malfoy."

The creature, Wobblegrook, nodded, "We can do that my Lord. Now please follow me." With that they were brought to a different room with strange drawings everywhere. "Now, shall we begin?" Wobblegrook asked as he held up an ornate knife.

**Author's notes: Thank you for reading all the way through. I have a question for everyone. Is this going too slow? I actually wanted to do the adoption and the torture of the Dursleys in this chapter. Obviously, that did not happen. Let me know if I messed up anything grammar-wise or plot-wise so far.**

**For anyone wondering about why Harry does not seem too affected by the abuse that he suffered: he is still fairly young. A lot of the things that happened to him would have been going on so long that he knows no other way. He's sort of in shock right now at how quickly things changed. Plus, I don't want him to be too traumatized.**

**Also, someone sent me a PM saying that eight year olds don't talk that way. I'm going to use the excuse, that Harry had to do Dudley's homework (which will come out eventually) and he learned faster that way and that Draco is a flipping Malfoy. They pop out of their mothers practically reading Shakespeare. **

**Please continue to review. I check my email constantly for a 'you have a new review' to pop up.**

**Love, CassieJo 3**

**Here's the voting so far: **

**Slash: Fred/Harry/George - 10 / OMC/Harry - 9 / Charlie Weasley/Harry - 3 / Victor Krum/ Harry - 3 / Neville Longbottom/Harry - 2 / Oliver Wood/Harry - 1**

**School: Hogwarts - 12 / Original School - 9**


End file.
